


More Themselves

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a sketch of the OT3 in slightly different genders.





	More Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



It wasn't completely about the bunny.

Or maybe it was.

Parker watched the house burn to the ground, and determined that she would never again tolerate a person that called her that old name, that refused to see the plain truth. **She** was Parker, and if she wanted stuffed animals and sometimes a dress or to have long hair, that was all there was to it.

Houses could burn, people could be removed, but Parker knew her own truth.

+++

Alec had long ago decided that Alec was a perfectly acceptable name, but xie got annoyed at the assumptions of gender that went with it. Still, xie stubbornly stuck it out. Alec was xir name and that was all there was to it.

It wasn't like the Internet didn't shield xie from being seen incorrectly. Some days Alec didn't like xir reflection much, or the way clothes fit, but xie worked through it.

+++

Eliot Spencer had spent a lot of time hiding. There were emotions and feelings that did not fit, ones that could be lost by excelling in a skill, or a solid fight.

Time in the Army had only made it all the more complicated.

Now, tangling up with this new team, getting involved with two of them, Eliot was questioning. Maybe there was a different way?

+++

"What if I … wasn't quite what you see?" Eliot asked both of them, sitting in a chair with it turned backwards, arms along the back of it.

"You mean like both of us?" Alec pondered, a sly smile present. Eliot glared, hating anything being too obvious.

"We can help you," Parker spoke up, before taking another pretzel from the bowl on the table.

"Whatever path you're on, whatever changes, it's always together," Alec said, voice and face serious this time.

Eliot breathed out, half-ready to believe that maybe, just maybe, being human might fit better once they all tackled this together.


End file.
